Conventional insulation systems are known which, as shown in the enclosed FIG. 1, essentially comprise a core- and insulation material which is embedded in an insulation package and comprise an enclosure. The core- and insulation material may comprise products of the fiber industry, of which products in particular glass fiber materials (glass wool) are in widespread use. This material meets to a very large extent the requirements regarding thermal and acoustic insulation. In order to install (attach) the relatively amorphous semi-finished products to (or near) the vehicles structure, the insulation package (which is made from these semi-finished products) is enclosed in an enclosing foil. The ends of this enclosing foil may be reinforced so that adequate attachment of the (thus completed) insulation package to the structural surfaces of the vehicle may take place by means of attachment elements.
In aircraft engineering, attachment of insulation packages takes place on the ribs of the fuselage structure, wherein attachment elements are used which usually comprise a plastic material, for example, a polyamide.
FIG. 2, shows a so-called post-crash fire scenario of an aircraft where burning kerosene can cause the aluminum cell of the aircraft structure and also the fuselage insulation (interior insulation) of the aircraft to burn through. Through such holes, a flashback of the fire into the passenger cabin may occur. Thus, there is always a desire to provide for an even better fire insulation or protection for aircraft fuselages which may withstand such fire situations for an extended period of time.
Furthermore, conventional insulation attachment elements are made from non-metal materials (plastics), which in the case of a fire may melt. Thus, there is always a desire to extend a period of time the attachment elements resist a fire and hold the insulation in place to prevent falling down of the (burning) insulation (insulation packages), which may lead to the presence of uncontrollable obstacles in the vehicle's interior.
In addition to this, WO 00/75012 A1 discloses an aircraft fuselage insulation which is stated to be “fire-resistant”. This printed publication discloses an insulation package which, is arranged as primary insulation within a space situated between the interior paneling of the fuselage and the outer skin of the fuselage. In this arrangement, the insulation package is protected in regions by a foil made of a fire-blocking material, wherein this foil region which acts in a fire-blocking way directly faces the outer skin of the fuselage (in the manner of a protective shield against fire).